


Play

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: The first one to cum, loses.





	Play

Baekhyun is laying under you, lips curved up into a playful, beckoning smile as you situate your leg over his torso. His hands grip your hips and he draws you backwards, pulling you so you’re hovering just over his face.

“I’ve been dying to try this.” He says with a low groan as he gazes up at your slick folds

In truth, you had wanted to try this with Baekhyun as well. He was as eager to have your mouth on his cock as he was to have his mouth on your pussy, and you had thought quite often about how much fun it would be to be in this position with him. Now it was finally happening, you were feeling bold and that, coupled with Baekhyun’s eagerness, gave you a fun idea.

“First to moan loses.” You tell him.

“Loses what?” He asks you, not bothering to wait before he leans forward and licks your sex from the top to the bottom, his head falling back to the pillow with a moan, “Better yet, what do we get if we win?”

“Loser does the dishes, winner gets to cum first.” You smirk, looking over your shoulder as Baekhyun peers back at you around your leg with a similar expression. You aren’t sure why he looks so smug, because he had moaned at the very first taste of your pussy on his tongue and you’re more than confident that you’re going to win this little game.

However, before you can even get started Baekhyun is still smirking at you when you feel his fingers spread you open and press gingerly inside. You gasp, and his brows lift.

“A gasp isn’t a moan.” You point out and he laughs.

You wrap your fingers around his shaft and stroke him a couple of times while you settle down into place, shuffling your knees back a bit and settling down onto your elbows, gently resting on Baekhyun’s thighs.

He reaches you first and he’s absolutely out to win this little game you’ve started, his mouth focused on your clit, tongue stroking through your folds in between gentle sucks on the sensitive bundle of nerves. It takes everything in you not to moan around his cock as you suck him off.

Your focus on the tip of his cock is seemingly having a similar effect on Baekhyun, as he’s squirming under you and his thighs are tense as he bucks gently into your mouth. You use your hands and every trick under your sleeve that you can to win, because underneath you Baekhyun is fighting dirty.

He’s fucking you with three of his long, slender fingers and sucking your clit relentlessly. He even taunts you as he does it, mumbling between eating you out hungrily, “I think you like it~”

Yet you know all the right buttons to press, so to speak, and Baekhyun doesn’t last long when you rub two fingers under his balls and circle around his ass. His legs jerk almost violently and he gasps, his mouth pulling away from your sex entirely, lips falling open desperately. You press forward, entering him to the first knuckle as you take his dick as far down your throat as you can fit it, and Baekhyun moans. Loudly.

You pull away from him with a laugh, rotating so you’re sitting facing him and he’s breathing heavy, chest heaving as you plant your hands on it to steady yourself, bending down to brush a kiss to his pouting lips.

“I win.” You gloat briefly, smiling sweetly at him.

“Fine.” He huffs, “How do you want it?”

“I want it over and over and over again,” You tell him, crawling higher up the mattress, higher up his torso until you were hovering over his mouth again. “I wanna cum on your pretty face first, then on your fingers, then on your cock.”

“What about me?” He pouts up at you in defeat.

“You can cum when I’m finished with you.” You smile.


End file.
